


Answer Me

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: RPF Blast // Kau hanya ingin meraihnya—namun dirinya justru menghindar darimu.atau: rahasia dibalik kepindahan Benedikt Höwedes ke Juventus.





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> pertama, seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fic ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. fic ini murni hasil imajinasi gila dan terkesan maksa, pun terinspirasi dari kind-of-flirting yang dilakukan Mats Hummels dan Marc-Andre ter Stegen di sosial media seperti twitter (i called this the twitter saga) dan instagram (the 'cutepie' caption).
> 
> kedua, fic ini awalnya dirancang sebagai bentuk emosi jiwa raga yang begitu nyata atas kepindahan Benni Höwedes ke Juventus. not even trying to put the blame on Schalke anymore since i still love them and if its for the best, then so be it. (but Benni still deserve better so..). dan berhubung problema itu sudah terjadi, maka dirasa cukup tepat untuk menghubungkannya dengan 'twitter saga'. (the fact that Benni wasnt even there kinda suspicious; is Mats trying to prove something?)
> 
> dan yang ketiga, fic ini adalah entry untuk RPFBlast.

“Dia takkan menjawab.”

Hatimu mencelos begitu nada sambung berubah menjadi sebuah layanan _voice mail_ , meski itu memang suaranya tapi kau lebih ingin mendengar suara aslinya ketimbang sebuah suara yang sama namun sudah terprogram. Kau lebih ingin mendengar makian dan sumpah serapah atas segala yang telah ia rasakan. Memang tak lagi tertuju padamu, namun kau rela untuk mendengarnya marah ketimbang dirinya menutup akses untuk berkomunikasi seperti dulu.

“Dia memang tak menjawabnya..”

Menghela nafas, kau mengangkat kepalamu dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Ia nampak seperti biasa, namun kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa matanya menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolongmu, Mats..”

Pernyataan yang mungkin tak disangka olehmu. Sedikit mengejutkan jika mengingat beberapa tahun lalu, dia lah orang yang paling menentang keputusanmu—untuk melupakan warna dan tanggung jawab, hanya demi memilih menuruti kata hati.

“Apa dia menghubungimu?” tanyamu sedikit berharap. Tak ada salahnya, bukan?

“ _Well..._ beberapa hari sebelum hal itu diumumkan ke media.”

_Hal itu.. sudah beberapa minggu—bahkan bulan—yang lalu._

Kau mengangguk sedikit, “Kau ingat apa yang dia katakan?”

Jika ini berlangsung beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin pihak dihadapanmu akan memilih untuk mengangkat bahu dan menyuruhmu untuk _mind your own business, damn it._

Kini berbeda. kau tahu darinya bahwa orang dihadapanmu ini justru mendukung kalian untuk kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sampai saat ini, ketika kalian kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah rintangan.

“Kurasa... sesuatu tentang Leon dan Max? Oh –tapi aku yakin ia tak mengatakan semuanya. Ia juga menanyakan sesuatu padaku..”

Kau menahan nafas saat dirinya memikirkan sesuatu dan membeku sesaat kemudian.

“...Jules?”

“— _bagaimana rasanya pindah ke klub lain, Jules?_ ”

.

.

“Aku tahu dia melihatnya.”

“Kau gila, Mats,”

Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu sebelum Julian Draxler kembali mengeluarkan suara, “Kau tahu itu bukan cara yang benar untuk menarik perhatiannya, bukan?”

“Aku tahu,” jawabmu jujur, “Tapi ia takkan menjawab panggilanku jika aku tidak melakukannya.”

“Kurasa Mats ada benarnya juga,” kau tersenyum lebar saat Kevin Trapp mulai mengikuti pembicaran, “Kau ingat _twitter saga_ , Julian? Ia memberi _liked_ pada akun yang menyebutkan bahwa Mats lebih memilih dia ketimbang ter Stegen.”

“Apa kau baru saja memanggilnya ter Stegen?”

“ _Goalkeeper rules made by_ Bernd Leno, Julian.”

“Sungguh kompetitif.”

Kau mendengus menahan tawa, namun situasi mendadak mencekam ketika seseorang mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapanmu dan memberikan kalian tatapan dingin.

“ _Stop flirting with each other_.”

Oh –hanya berlaku untuk Julian dan Kevin saja, rupanya.

“Hai, Matze!” ujar Jules penuh dengan senyuman sedang Kevin hanya melambaikan tangannya perlahan.

“ _And you, stop calling him Julian. Its confusing._ Kau tidak mau Julian yang lain ikut campur dalam persoalan ini, bukan?”

“Berhenti menakuti dia, Matze. _And now that you’re here_ , kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?” katamu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau bisa merasakan bahwa Kevin ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, kau takkan membiarkannya melakukan itu—mengetahui bahwa Kevin juga menjadi saksi kunci yang melihat _liked tweets_ tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, tatapannya kembali seperti semula.

“Aku setuju dengan Kevin.”

Sumringah, kau mengangkat tanganmu untuk meng- _high five_ dirinya, begitu juga Kevin. Kecuali Jules yang justru menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya sendiri.

“Kalian gila,” lirihnya pelan, “apa kau tidak memikirkan reaksi Bernd? Jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, dia akan murka padamu.”

“Atau justru murka pada Marc.”

“Jika itu membuatku dimainkan pada pertandingan berikutnya, tak masalah buatku.”

Kau memandang Matze dan Kevin setengah heran. Sejenak membuatmu mengingat Erik entah mengapa. Mungkin jika Erik ada di sini bersama kalian, ia juga akan mendukungmu.

Mungkin.

_Ah –terlalu banyak kata mungkin._

“Aku takkan ikut campur. Lagipula aku yakin Benni akan marah padamu sekalipun ia menelponmu, Mats.”

_Marah._

_Kesal._

_Kecewa._

_Apapun._

Kau tersenyum sendu, “Itu lebih baik ketimbang tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali.”

_Memang begitu adanya._

.

.

“Kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Mats.”

_Begitukah?_

“Aku hanya bercanda, Mario.”

Ia menahan bola dengan kakinya, memainkannya perlahan sebelum menendangnya kembali padamu.

“Aku tahu, tapi kupikir Bernd takkan peduli akan alasanmu.”

Kau menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan sosok Bernd Leno yang berlari beriringan dengan Julian Brandt. Tak sekalipun melihatnya menoleh pada Marc yang berada dibawah jaring gawang untuk mengulang kembali latihannya.

“Aku –“

 _Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya_.

_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya._

_Tidak saat dia tak berada di tempat yang sama._

“Tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain menyiksamu, bukan, Mats?”

_Ah –_

“Ya, aku mengerti rasanya sekarang. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu melakukannya, Mario.”

 _Chip._ Bola melayang ke angkasa, Mario melompat sedikit untuk menangkapnya.

“Cara apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Mats,” kau melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Bola berhenti tepat pada kakinya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu seolah seperti dulu—seperti saat masih berseragam kuning hitam kebanggaan Dortmund, “aku hanya membiarkan takdir menuntunku untuk kembali pada Marco dengan caranya sendiri.”

Kau terdiam sejenak.

“Kau pikir bagaimana kita bisa kembali tertawa di tengah persiapan menuju Piala Dunia? Siapa yang mengatur _seat_ kursi dalam bus yang membuatku harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya? Dan mengapa ia harus mengalami cedera?”

“Huh?”

Ia tertawa kecil, “Mats.. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa dengan bertemu kembali dengan Marco saat itu bisa membuat kami kembali seperti semula. Aku justru berpikir Marco akan menjauhiku, tapi tidak—itu tidak terjadi. Dan cedera yang ia alami.. nyatanya membuatku sadar bahwa kami tak pernah berhenti.. Marco tak lagi membenciku, aku tak lagi kesal padanya.”

_Apa Benni masih marah padaku._

_Atau –_

“Benni butuh waktu, Mats. Sama seperti Marco. Jangan buat dirinya semakin membencimu hanya karena kau rindu padanya.”

_Sama seperti Marco saat itu –_

_Marah pada dirinya sendiri?_

Seketika itu juga kau terpaku. benakmu memikirkan _instastory_ yang kemarin kau _upload_ , mungkin sudah ribuan orang yang menyaksikannya, termasuk dirinya. Entah mengapa muncul setitik rasa menyesal karena telah meng- _upload_ nya. Tentu, akan banyak persepsi yang hadir—dimulai dari sekedar candaan belaka, hingga –

_DUKK_

“Mats!”

Kau terhuyung. Tengkukmu terasa nyeri bahkan saat kau menyentuhnya. Sebuah bola memantul tepat dihadapanmu membuatmu sadar bahwa kau baru saja dihantam olehnya. Mendadak kau bergidik ngeri saat seseorang berteriak dengan lantang: “ _Sorry not sorry, Hummels! That’s a payback from me and H_ _öwedes for you!”_

Mungkin Timo, Marvin, Marcel, Leroy, Niklas dan Lars hanya akan tertawa kecil melihat kejadian ini, tapi selebihnya justru akan menganggap bahwa ini merupakan awal dari sebuah peperangan. Atau pertarungan berdarah? Terkadang lelucon dan emosi tak ada bedanya, tergantung apakah mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Dan mereka, selain keenam orang itu, tentu menelan ludah dan berdoa; semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

“ _You alright,_ Mats?”

Kau menengadah dan menangkap sosok Mesut Özil dan Sami Khedira yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Mario.

“ _What a great shoot coming from our goalie_.” Sahut sang pemain Juventus seraya melihat keberadaan Bernd yang diseret menjauh oleh Julian Brandt.

“ _I’m fine and yeah_ , _that kinda hurts actually_.”

“Sudah kuduga Bernd akan melakukannya.”

“Apa? Menghajarku dengan bola karena aku memposting _instastory_ bersama Marc?”

Mesut memandangmu datar, “Apa kau mengharapkan kepalamu yang ditendang olehnya? Karena aku mendengar Benni menyuruh Bernd untuk melakukan itu.”

“Kau harusnya bersyukur Bernd masih berbaik hati padamu, Mats.” Dengus Sami menahan tawa.

Kau menegakkan tubuhmu seraya mengelus pelan titik rasa sakit di kepalamu, “Untuk apa Benni menyuruh Bernd –“

Seketika itu juga, kau menatap Mesut dengan tatapan horor.

 _“...That’s a payback from me and H_ _öwedes for you!”_

“Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu –?”

“Benni, Mes! Benni menyuruh Bernd untuk menendang kepalaku?”

Dahi Mesut berkerut, “Ya? Aku melihat mereka melakukan _video call_ saat _breakfast_ tadi pagi.”

“Hah? Kapan?”

“Ingatkah kau saat aku melihat Bernd melangkah keluar dari cafetaria menuju _pool side_? Sendirian? tanpa Julian Brandt? Aku pikir kau mendengarkanku, Sami.”

Kau menatap mereka sedikit tak percaya.

“Singkatnya, Mats, saat Sami sibuk dengan makanannya, aku melihat sebuah ponsel pada genggaman tangan Bernd dengan wajah Benni terlihat jelas di sana.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Benni menyuruh Bernd?”

“Aku yang mendengarnya langsung.”

Sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil menghampiri kalian, membuatmu terkejut.

“Joshua?”

“Hai, Mario, senang melihatmu kembali.” Ujar Joshua Kimmich seraya tersenyum lebar.

Matamu membelalak, “Jo! _Why didnt you say anything!?_ ”

“Loh –mana aku tahu tentang rencanamu, Mats. Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu sesaat sebelum Bernd mengeluarkan tendangan roketnya. Tadinya aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Benni mengatakannya, lagipula aku baru saja selesai menelpon Julian-ku.”

“ _So, Bernd might not realized that you were there_..?” tanya Sami.

“Mungkin saja. Setidaknya aku mendengar Bernd bergumam kesal menyuruh Benni untuk cepat kembali ke lapangan agar dirinya kembali menjadi bagian dari tim ini sebelum Bernd benar-benar menghajarmu, Mats.”

“Apa kau mendengar hal lainnya, Jo?” kau melihat Mario tampak turut penasaran akan perbincangan yang dilakukan Bernd dan Benni.

Jo hanya mengangkat bahu, “Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi kurasa Benni mengatakan bahwa ia tahu alasan Mats melakukannya.”

Kau terpaku saat itu juga.

Ia tahu alasanmu. Tapi dirinya tak kunjung untuk menghubungimu. Jika ia memang marah padamu, seharusnya kau lah yang menerima sumpah serapah langsung dari mulutnya, bukan dari kemurkaan seorang Bernd Leno.

_Kenapa –?_

_Oh –_

Kau tersentak dan memandang keempat wajah berbeda dihadapanmu sebelum mengeluarkan suara, “Aku akan mencari Bernd.”

Saat kau melangkah menjauh dari mereka, sayup-sayup kau mendengar Jo berkata: “Omong-omong, apa yang Mats lakukan, sih?”

.

.

“Oh, kau.”

Saat pintu itu terbuka, suara itu membuatmu mundur selangkah. Kau menarik nafas dalam, siap sedia akan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Jelas saja, kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru saja menendang bola tepat mengenai kepalamu sendiri dengan alasan sebuah pembalasan dendam.

“Bernd, maafkan aku karena –“

“Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada Benni,” ujarnya langsung memotong kalimatmu, kau melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “aku sudah mendengarnya dari Marc.”

“Kau memanggilku?”

Sebuah tangan melingkari pundak Bernd. Marc-Andre ter Stegen baru saja merangkul Bernd Leno tepat dihadapanmu.

“Menyingkir dariku, ter Stegen.”

“Hai, Mats. Maaf atas tendangan Bernd; terlihat menyakitkan.”

Kau mengangkat bahu, “Memang menyakitkan, sih, tapi jika kau sudah tahu dari Marc.. mengapa kau menendang bola itu padaku?”

“Kau pikir aku tidak kesal? _You just flirting with Marc in front of the whole world for several times_ , Mats. _I just did what i thought was right, and Benni told me to do so_.”

“Apa yang Benni katakan padamu –“

“Tanyakan sendiri padanya.”

“Bernd, dia tak mengangkat panggilan teleponku sejak beberapa bulan lalu. _How am i supposed to know_?”

“ _Just freaking go to Turin and see him by yourself!_ ”

“Ssh, Bernd,” Kau melihat Marc menggenggam lengan Bernd untuk menahannya, “berikan ponselmu padanya. Jangan buat masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit. Urusanmu ada bersamaku, jangan campuri urusan mereka. Baik Mats dan Benni pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa keterlibatanmu.”

Mata Bernd menyorotmu tajam, bahkan setelah Marc mengatakan hal tersebut dan mengecup pelan pelipis kanannya.

Pemandangan itu mungkin seharusnya membuatmu tersenyum kecil dan menggoda mereka, mengingat hubungan mereka yang jelas-jelas dilandaskan oleh kebencian akan satu sama lain beberapa waktu lalu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Tapi tidak—kau justru memikirkan hal lain. Jika ia menyuruh Bernd untuk menendang kepalamu.. bukan, kau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. terserah Bernd jika ia memang ingin melakukannya. Memang salahmu telah melibatkan Marc sejak awal.

_Tapi –_

_Mengapa ia tidak langsung menghubungiku –_

_Marah. Kecewa. Sumpah serapah._

_Apapun._

_Katakan langsung padaku. Luapkan amarahmu padaku._

_Mengapa kau tak lakukan itu dan memilih Bernd untuk menunjukkannya padaku, Benni?_

Selang beberapa saat, kau mendengar Bernd menghela nafas panjang.

“ _Fine. I’ll give you my phone for tonight. makes sure you never hurt him and flirting with Marc again or i will kick your head for real this time_ , Mats.”

.

.

_Aku tak pernah berniat untuk melukainya._

Kau berpikir mungkin baik Jules dan Mario ada benarnya juga. Apa yang telah kau lakukan telah melampaui batas—hingga Bernd menendang bola tepat kearahmu. Kau terlalu bingung; cara apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan agar ia menjawab panggilan teleponmu? Kau mungkin bisa saja menuruti kata Bernd dan berdoa agar Bayern bertemu dengan Juventus di Champions League, tapi kau tidak segila itu.

_Well, aku sudah cukup gila dengan membuat Marc sudi untuk membantuku._

_Lihat hasilnya sekarang._

Tapi toh kini kau menggenggam ponsel milik Bernd di tanganmu.

Kau mendudukkan dirimu di atas kasur dan bersandar pada _headpost_ , kedua tanganmu aktif menyusuri kolom pesan milik Bernd untuk mencari nama orang itu.

Sempat terpikir olehmu untuk membuka pesan dari _Goalie No. 2_ –tertulis di layar dengan jelas! Tapi kau mengurungkan niatmu. Sudah cukup bola itu membentur kepalamu sekali. Jangan sampai ada kali kedua. Kau tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit di kepala.

Sampai ketika kolom _chat_ darinya terbuka, bersama dengan pesan baru yang baru saja tiba selang beberapa detik setelahnya.

 **_Benedikt –S04/Juve  
_ ** _oh fuck. i feel bad. i shouldnt say those things._

_did you kick his head? did it hurt?_

_god –he will hate me if he knows._

_i dont want him to hate me even more._

_what should i do, Bernd?_

Kau mengernyit. Oke, benar bahwa dirinya yang menyuruh Bernd untuk menendang kepalamu. Tapi – _hate me even more? You should be the one hating me, Benni!_

Kau pun men- _scroll_ kolom _chat_ itu hingga ke atas, untuk mencari apa yang ia katakan pada Bernd sejak awal. Dan kau tak heran kala menemukan bahwa Bernd lah yang meninisiasikan pembicaraan ini sejak awal, memintanya untuk menahanmu untuk tidak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di media sosial.

 _Oh –_ twitter saga _, seperti apa yang dikatakan Kevin._

 _Chat_ itu berlangsung cukup lama dan sebagian besar penuh dengan ungkapan emosi seorang Bernd Leno kepadamu, dan ungkapan kemarahan seorang Benedikt Höwedes terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Terbukti ketika kau menemukan satu _chat_ darinya yang membuat hatimu terluka saat itu juga:

_I can’t answer his call. Not ever._

_I’m not ready for him to see how miserable i am right now._

_I said about loyalty or staying forever in a club that i love the most.. look where is it taking me._

_I hate myself for letting it happened—that i cant stay, i cant prove them all._

_Mats will mad at me, or worse.._

_He will laugh at me._

.

.

 **5.45 PM**  
**Benedikt –S04/Juve**  
_Bernd?_

 **5.46 PM**  
**Bernd Leno**  
_let’s settle this. FaceTime?_

 **5.46 PM**  
**Benedikt –S04/Juve**  
_hold on a sec_

_._

_._

Layar itu tampak membeku sesaat, kemudian bergerak kembali. Volume suara yang menyentuh batas maksimal mendukung bukti betapa kacaunya sinyal yang ada. Sebuah _headphone_ telah menggantung di kelapamu, posisimu masih bersandar pada _headpost_ dan berharap bahwa wajahmu dapat dikenal jelas oleh pemilik ponsel di seberang sana—yang kini telah sibuk mengatur posisinya.

Sampai ketika koneksi kembali normal dan layar tersebut menunjukkan sosoknya yang sudah sangat kau rindukan.

“Hai, Benni.”

Kau melihatnya menengadah dan memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada layar sebelum mulutnya terbuka—tak percaya bahwa kau ada di sana, menunggunya untuk bicara. Hingga dia mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan layar itu kembali bergerak.

“Jangan menutup panggilan ini, kumohon..”

Kemudian terdiam kembali.

“Kumohon.. jangan jauhi aku lagi..”

Wajah itu masih ada di sana, pandangan matanya menyorotmu dengan begitu terluka. Mungkin sama sepertimu. Setelah beberapa waktu dirinya menutup semua jalur komunikasi yang ada, kecuali sebuah _liked tweets_ yang menjadi tanda. Hanya itu saja, tak ada yang lainnya.

“Mats..”

Suara itu –

“Benni, maafkan ak –“

_BIIP_

.

.

 ** _6.15 PM  
Benni H_** _ **öwedes**  
_ _give it back to Bernd, call me when youre done_

 **6.16 PM**  
**Mats Hummels**  
_you wont running away from me again this time?_

 ** _6.19 PM  
Benni __H_** _ **öwedes**  
_ _yes_

.

.

“Kau tidak berencana untuk mem- _blackmail_ dia karena telah menendangmu, bukan?”

Kau kembali mendudukkan dirimu, pada sebuah sofa yang ada di dekat jendela, menatap ponselmu yang berada digenggaman—tentu, setelah kau menyerahkan ponsel Bernd kembali pada pemiliknya, yang disambut heran oleh Marc. Bahkan Marc lebih peduli pada ponsel itu ketimbang Bernd sendiri, di mana saat itu dirinya justru menatap Mats dengan datar.

_Whats with people and their emotionless face!?_

“Sejujurnya aku berniat untuk itu, tapi kurasa kau takkan menjawab panggilan teleponku lagi jika aku benar-benar melakukannya.”

Kau melihat bahunya melemas, ia nampak bersandar pada sofa. “Maafkan aku, Mats.”

_What –_

“Maafkan aku..”

“Benni –“

“Aku menyuruh Bernd untuk menendang kepalamu hanya karena kekesalanku padamu. Maafkan aku, Mats –“

“Benni,”

Kau meletakkan ponselmu untuk bersandar pada penyangga agar benda itu bisa berdiri dengan sendirinya. Kau tangkupkan kedua tanganmu di bawah kepalamu, mendekatkan dirimu pada layar ponsel sebelum kau melanjutkan, “Aku –aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu.”

Ia tampak terkejut.

_I should be the one saying sorry, right?_

_I did such thing on social media._

_I hurt your feeling. Even during these times._

_Even when i should be the one whom calm you down._

_I –_

_I can’t be there when you need me the most._

“ _I just want to hear your voice_ , Benni.”

_I just want to hold you. Makes sure that you’ll still be here with me._

_Makes sure that you’ll stay._

_Not running away from me again._

Kau masih menatap layar ponselmu, di mana Benni kini juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Terasa dekat, namun jauh—dibatasi oleh ruang dan tempat yang berbeda. lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Sangat. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya tapi kini terjadi dengan begitu nyata, seolah menamparmu pada realita.

“Aku –apa aku mengecewakan kalian?”

Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

“Apa aku mampu untuk melakukannya –untuk kembali bergabung bersama kalian?”

“Apa –apa yang kau katakan –“

Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan deretan kata yang tak kau sangka sebelumnya, “Katakan padaku, Mats –kenapa aku berada di sini dan bukan bersamamu?”

_Mengaku mencintai klub dengan sepenuh hati, rela melakukan apapun demi kebaikan klub sendiri._

_Termasuk mengorbankan diri sendiri._

_Untuk menandatangani kontrak yang menyakiti hati._

“Aku tak bisa melakukannya –adalah alasan mengapa aku berada di sini –“

“Jangan bercanda! Kau berada di salah satu tim terkuat di Eropa, Benni!”

“Aku hanya pemain cadangan mereka! Pemain pinjaman belaka!”

“Kau mengalami cedera!”

“Lalu kenapa aku berada di Italia? Kenapa aku tidak berada bersama kalian?”

Dahimu berkerut, “Benni, kau tidak serius mengatakan itu, bukan?”

Ia menghela nafas, seolah menahan beban yang sejak lama ingin dikeluarkan, “Kau ingat saat aku marah padamu?”

_Saat kau bersikeras mengatakan bahwa aku dibutakan oleh imaji._

_Berusaha menyisipkan rasa kecewa atas pilihanku sendiri._

_Mengingatkan rivalitas yang terjadi._

_Agar aku tak pergi dari klub ini._

_Bahwa kepindahanku hanyalah berdasar emosi._

“Ya, aku ingat.”

_Menyembunyikan fakta bahwasannya masalah yang ada menjadi personal untuk dirimu sendiri._

“Kau mengatakan bahwa kita takkan berubah meski kau pindah.”

_Sampai sekarang pun begitu –_

“Tentu.”

_Iya, ‘kan?_

“Apa hal itu masih berlaku –bahkan ketika aku yang melakukannya?”

Kau menatapnya setengah tidak percaya.

“Oh, Benni –“

“Aku bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan argumenku saat itu. _but look at me right now,_ Mats.”

Ingin rasanya kau memeluknya saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya, kalian dipisahkan oleh jarak yang tak dekat. Ponsel dihadapanmu hanyalah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertemukan kalian. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya berhenti menyesal. Tak ada. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu. bukankah kau yang salah? Kau yang memposting sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka? Bukan dia –dia tak bersalah. Dia telah melakukan yang terbaik.

“Kau masih percaya padaku, bahkan setelah aku berganti warna. Apakah ada alasanku untuk tidak melakukannya terhadapmu?”

Ia menatapmu, manik itu berkilau bahkan meski terganggu oleh koneksi. Terasa nyata. Seolah kau benar-benar melihatnya.

“Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Aku bahkan mengutuk Schalke karena telah melepasmu, bahkan untuk semusim. Kau cedera. Kau belum kembali pada performa terbaikmu, itu saja,” ujarmu lembut, hatimu berdegup cepat. Perasaan rindu itu semakin mencuat setiap detiknya, “kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak mungkin marah padamu—bahkan setelah berita itu mencuat ke media. Untuk apa aku berusaha menelponmu selama ini, Benni?”

Ia tampak berhati-hati sebelum mengeluarkan suara, “Aku –aku takut mengecewakanmu.”

“Dan aku merindukanmu.”

_Sangat._

“Mats –“

“Kau dengar aku? Aku merindukanmu, Benni.”

_Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu._

“Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab panggilan teleponku. Aku ingin kau mendengarku: kau berharga, lebih dari apapun, terutama bagiku. Aku tidak peduli di manapun kau berada saat ini, warna apapun yang kau kenakan, tapi aku hanya tahu satu hal, hatiku pun tahu bahwa aku merindukanmu dan hampir gila karenamu.”

_Lupakan warna itu. lupakan masa lalu. Kau masih bisa membuktikannya, bahwa kau mampu untuk berjuang meraih apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu._

_Kembali mengenakan warna biru, serta hadir kembali di sini bersamaku._

“Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, Benni,” kau menarik nafas dalam, “Lakukan yang terbaik di Juventus dan temui aku di Champions League. Aku tahu kau akan ada di sana.”

Terdiam beberapa saat, keheningan menyapa kalian yang berada di antara berbagai emosi yang membakar jiwa. Bukan lagi soal kemarahan dan kekecewaan, melainkan sebuah usaha untuk mencari alasan bahwa kamu dengan dia—terutama dia, mampu mengatasi ini semua.

“Lalu aku akan kembali.. -?”

“Kembali bersama mereka, bersamaku, mengenakan warna yang seharusnya melekat denganmu.”

 _Mengenakan_ captain armband _sebagaimana mestinya._

_Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya._

.

.

“Kita takkan berubah, apapun yang terjadi. Kau yang katakan itu.”

Ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, “Ya. Kita takkan berubah.”

Kau menghela nafas, “Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa kau menyuruh Bernd untuk menendang kepalaku?”

“Eh –tidak juga, aku tahu kau mem-posting video bersama Marc agar aku menelponmu..”

“Tunggu –apa?”

“Aku tak mungkin menelponmu, Mats.”

“Kau tahu aku sengaja melakukannya!?”

“Ya..? _thats why i told Bernd to kick your sense back in_..”

“Dia menendang bola mengenai kepalaku!”

“Itu lebih baik ketimbang ditendang langsung oleh kakinya, ‘kan?”

“Astaga, Benni –“

.

.

“Kau tahu sesuatu?”

“Apa?”

“Terkadang aku justru berpikir bahwa aku lebih merindukan Leon dan Max ketimbang dirimu.”

“ _I’m not even surprised, you know. you’re more like their mom or something._ ”

“Mats!”

.

.

 **8.00 PM**  
**Bernd Leno**  
_how is it going?_

 **8.01 PM**  
**Benedikt –S04/Juve**  
_it was nice to finally talk to him again_

_thanks bernd_

_also for kicking his sense back_

**8.04 PM**  
**Bernd Leno**  
_no worries_

_I might do it again sometime_

_just in case_


End file.
